


Dancing In The Rain Of Diamonds

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, AlmostSensible!Peter, Background!Scissac, Clubbing, Confrontation, Dancing, Derek can dance...?, Derek laaaaikes the Stiles, Dick!Derek, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, Helpful!Allison, Lydia and Stiles are past it now, Lydia&Stiles!BFFs, Lydia&Stiles!FriendsWithBenefitsIsh?, M/M, Mischevious!Peter, Possessive!Lydia, Post-season 3-AU, Romance, Rumours, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Smut, So much smut, Stiles is a BAMF, Stiles wears guyliner!, TeenWolf Ficlet, Water, belt loops, dancepool (I invented it), explicit content, hangovers, hip rolling, legal age, little romantic things, looots of hip rolling, morning afters, prying!Derek, sneaking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles sneak out every weekend together, and come back late on the Saturday. No one knows where they go, not even Scott or Allison, and no one knows what they do. Rumours flit around the pack about it, and it takes a certain Sourwolf to find out. However, what he finds a few towns over gives him a shock and opens his eyes to a new sides of Stiles and Lydia that he didn't even know existed. Meanwhile, Stiles and Lydia try to navigate their new relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smelling of Alcohol, Motel Bedsheets, Sweat And Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My 'wife' Natalia xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+%27wife%27+Natalia+xx).



> This is just a little thing that came into my head when I saw the gif of Dylan O'Brien on Tumblr dancing on a pole from 'The Internship'. Let's just say my insides got a little scrambled and I was suddenly bombarded with ideas!
> 
> It's also more Stydia and one-sided Sterek x
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D xxx

"Do you think anyone in the pack knows what we're doing?" Lydia asked, pushing her duffle bag into the back of Stiles' Jeep as she climbed in. Stiles let out a huffed laugh, tapping his fingers on his steering wheel.

"You mean, if they knew we came home every weekend smelling like alcohol, motel bedsheets, sweat and perfume? Naah, I don't think they know," he said, and Lydia laughed. It was nice for Stiles now to make Lydia laugh without trying to impress her. He'd gotten over her, and her over Jackson after his move to London. Being the only two humans in the pack who weren't really aware of everything happening and normally hiding in the shadows or under the protection of the Betas, they'd grown closer. Allison had taken his place beside Derek and Scott as general helper on all cases, proving to be more knowledgable than him on battle strategy, so he hung back. He learned that; Lydia loved 80s music above everything else, she only ate peas when they mashed up in her potatoes, and she had a severe addiction to Breaking Bad. Lydia had learned that Stiles colour-coordinated his sock drawer, only drunk blue Powerade and loved Michael Buble so much he'd secretly gone to see him in concert last year.

"I can't believe we've been doing this for what...2 months now and they still haven't asked us about it? I get butterflies everytime we come home and run into one of them!" Lydia confided. The Jeep sped along the highway that lead out of Beacon Hills, which also ran along the boundary of Hale property. Stiles and Lydia both watched the treeline to see if any of the pack were following them, but they couldn't see any flashes of yellow eyes or black leather.

"It's crazy," Stiles agreed. The cab was silent for a while, Lydia fiddling about with her ponytail while Stiles drove.

"Why did we start doing all _Stiles?" she asked abruptly, and Stiles pursed his lips in thought._

"I dunno," he said. "Maybe we needed something new in our lives other than school and pack business?"

"That seems credible," Lydia said with a smile. "Maybe we're just doing for the hell of it and to see what the others do?" She offered, and Stiles nodded his head.

"That seems credible, too," he answered. "So, as we usually do this- ARE YOU READY FOR THIS WEEKEND?!" he yelled.

"YES I AM!" Lydia yelled back, and they drove to their usual motel laughing.

OoOoOoO

"You ready yet?" Stiles called out to Lydia, who was still into bathroom. He adjusted the diamond chain that hung from his belt and snaked around his thigh to cup his behind. His sprayed-on jeans shushed as he walked up to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Lydia didn't even bother squealing with indignation when Stiles drank in the sight of her in tight black glittery shorts, a diamond bandeau and combat boots. He'd seen her in less. Her hair curled around her shoulders in crimped waves and her eyes were rimmed with black, just like his own. "How long does it take you to get ready?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. Lydia just dragged her eyes over his body, leaning against the counter and holding her kohl pencil like it was a cigarette.

"Damn, Stiles," she said. "I don't think I'll ever get over you in that shirt." The black cotton was a little tight on him, circling his surprisingly large biceps and displaying snippets of his toned abs through the rips across its front. Stiles smirked. 

"C'mon- the club opens in 20 minutes and I don't want to be waiting out in the cold for half an hour like we did last week," he said. "Although...the cold did great things for your boobs." Lydia just laughed. She liked the way Stiles had grown out of his awkwardness and had grown into his body. She loved the way his hips rolled against hers on the dance floor and in the dance pool, the way his hands clung to her wet thighs as they moved against other couples. 

"You get those later," she said, pushing past him through the doorway. She grabbed her phone and then tossed Stiles his. "As usual?" She asked, her finger hovering over the power button. 

"Of course," Stiles answered, and they both turned off their phones in unison. The weekends were just about them, the diamonds, and the dancing.


	2. Peter's Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learn one or two new things and Peter takes the opportunity to be mischevious...

Peter watched in amusement as his niece grid to restraint his nephew as the park argued. He was sitting on the spiral staircase above them, just like he was above joining in their argument about how to do with the onslaught of fairies coming their way. Cora had a hand on Derek's shoulder, while Isaac had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend Scott's waist as a restraint. They both looked like they wanted to kill each other, both their eyes hard and red. Allison just stood at the head of her table, her face buried in her hands. 

"Hey, Stiles! What do you have to say about this?" Peter asked when there was a lull in their argument. The pack waited for their gangly researcher's answer, but there was only silence. "What about you, Lydia? Anything?" The entire pack looked around the apartment for a glimpse of plaid shirt or strawberry blonde hair. 

"Where are they?" Isaac asked, tightening around Scott's waist like he might be the next to disappear. Allison just narrowed her eyes at them. 

"They left half an hour ago in Stiles' Jeep," Peter said, leaning his head on the metal railings. "I'm surprised you didn't notice they were gone, Derek, since you're an Alpha and all." Derek just looked up at him, an unamused eyebrow raised. "You always pick up on heartbeats!" Peter defended. 

"Do you know where they've gone?" Allison asked, turning her back on the snuggling coupled that made her feel sick. Peter shook his head.

"I only have theories."

"Care to share? Or do we have to rip them out of you?" Cora asked. Peter narrows his eyes. 

"I was planning to anyway," he said. "Theory One- Lydia and Stiles are prostituting outside Beacon Hills." Isaac squeaked and Peter shot him a feral smile. "Theory Two- Lydia and Stiles have been eloping every weekend for the last two months." Derek growled low in his throat, and with such resonance that Cora could feel it vibrate through her arm. "And my final theory... Lydia and Stiles just get away every weekend to get away from us." The whole pack was confused, and Peter jumped down the last two steps on the stairs.

"Why would they want to get away from us?" Scott asked, and he felt Isaac shrug behind him. 

"I guess they just got tired of this kinda life," Peter mused. "But! Never mind me! I'm just the mad uncle!" He sailed out of the front door, leaving the others to look after him. There was a moment of silence before everyone started babbling at once.

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_"Two months?!"_

_"You really think they're prostituting?"_

Everyone groaned in Isaac's direction. 


	3. Bass, Water And Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles are at the club and things start to get a little heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E for content at the end of this chapter xx

The bass of the music rumbled through the floor and up Stiles and Lydia's legs in ripples, making their grinding stutter, but become more exciting. All around them, couples and single danced, swaying their hips and running their hands over their bodies, while some tried to nurse drinks while dancing. Lydia's sweat carried the scent of her perfume up to Stiles; it was heavy and heady, just like he was feeling, and he pulled her closer to his body. The green and blue strobe lights flickered through the diamonds on their clothes and gems stuck to their skin, making them glow with an ethereal light. Lydia turned in his arms and ran her hands backwards into his hair, pulling his head down to her neck. She groaned when his tongue flicked out to lick up a bead of sweat mixed with glitter, and he kissed the spot gently. Alcohol ran through their systems and, coupled with the bass and how close they were together, they felt like they were flying. 

"You hot enough to go to the dance pool yet?" Stiles yelled in her ear, brushing the damp hair from her neck with his hand. 

"Baby, I'm always hot!" She yelled back, the alcohol loosening her tongue, and Stiles laughed. He grabbed her hand that'd been raking through his sweat-slicked hair and they both pushed, glided and swayed their way off the dancefloor. A few other regualr couples they sometimes danced with beckoned them over, but they both declined with shakes of the head.

"Imagine what the others would say if they saw us now like this?" Stiles asked, winding his arm around Lydia's waist as they travelled down a quieter corridor to the dance pool. A few couples were drinking and leaning against the walls in conversation, but no one paid them any attention. 

"I don't think Scott would survive this. Neither would Derek! I think Isaac would be pretty down for this, as would Peter, but Allison would need coaxing, for sure," Lydia replied, and they both laughed. They both imagined the looks on their friends' faces if they saw the two of them grinding and licking sweat off each other on the dancefloor. They stopped in front of a huge, black, shiny door guarded by a skinhead dressed in a professional-looking black suit. His stern face lit up when he saw them.

"Heya guys! You sure it's only been a week since I've seen you?" he joked. Stiles laughed and Lydia graced him with a smile. 

"Hey Chris," Lydia said, and the couple bared their wrists. Each other was encased in a green glittery admittance band. 

"Go right in," Chris said, pushing the door open for them. The room inside never failed to disappoint them, whenever they went in. The floor and walls were a lacquered white, the coloured lights bouncing off. Boths rolled around the outskirts of the room, filled with drinking and chatting people. In the middle of the room was a sucken, black circle. A shower of diamonds rained down, all different colours-pink, green, yellow, blue, orange- from the hidden lights at the top. Soaking individuals spun and rolled inside, their wet clothes clinging to them. Stiles and Lydia made their way over to the small bar tucked in the corner and downed to green shots each. The alchol fizzed through their systems and burned the back of their throats. 

"C'mon, Stiles- I wanna get wet," Lydia said, slamming down her shot glass and pulling Stiles with her into the dancepool. Stiles' brain caught up with his body just after Lydai dragged him under, and he hissed through his teeth as the cold water soaked through his t-shirt and pebbled his nipples. He wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist and pulled her flush against him. She linked her arms behind his neck as he ground his crotch into her behind. Her damp hair was starting to clump together, blue and pink diamonds dripping over her cheeks and neck. Stiles tangled a hand into her hair and pulled her head back until it was resting on his shoulder. Their lips sealed together in a comfortably hot kiss, Stiles' hand snaking up over Lydia's thigh, over her shorts and finally resting on her stomach. She tasted like bitter alcohol and sweet lipgloss, a taste that Stiles was addicted to. Lydia turned in his arms so her chest was pressed against his, and she slid her hands down so her fingers could lock into the rips in his t-shirt, her fingertips tracing the light defenition lines of his abs. Stiles shivered and moved into their kiss. They were both aroused, and their wet clothes did nothing to help nor hide it. They swayed against each other for a bit, sometimes grinding harshly when the tempo of the music changed, until it became too much. 

"I think we should head back," Stiles panted in her ear, catching her earlobe with his teeth and tongue. Lydia ground harder into him, feeling his erection pressed against her thigh. Lydia herself was starting to feel a little uncomfortable within the tight confines of her shorts. 

"Couldn't agree more," she replied, and they left the dancepool, hand in hand, kicking up water in the basin as they left.

OoOoOoOoO

Stiles and Lydia fell into their motel room wrapped in each other's arms, neither of their lips wanting to separate. Stiles' tongue was doing something sinful to her lips as Lydia undid his jeans and helped him out of them. They broke their kiss quickly for Stiles to pull his soaking t-shirt off over his head, and Lydia brought his lips back to hers, desperate for his taste. Stiles tugged her bandeau down and cupped both her breasts within his hands, teasing and storking them until Lydia couldn't stop moaning. Stiles dropped them both onto the bed, and he made the move to straddle Lydia, pinning her hips with his thighs on either side. She smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but capture it with a kiss. Lydia's shorts and both their sets of underwear were quick to go and soon, they were both under the sheets, their hands grabbing for each other. Lydia gasped wetly when Stiles sheathed himself inside her, setting a fast rhythm that she rocked her hips to. 

"Stiles....Stiles..." she couldn't stop maoning his name as he nipped and sucked his way down her neck, over her collarbone, to her breasts as he pounded her. 

"God you feel so good, Lydia," he moaned, his breath hot against her cool skin. One hand went down and started to rub at her, while Lydia fisted one of her hands into his hair, keeping him from leaving her skin, and the other resting on his waist. She didn't want this to end. There was hardly any romance in their relationship, but after seeing the new, less awkward, more fun and dirty Stiles, her heartstrings began to tug. She could feel Stiles was close, his movement becoming a little more erratic and off-pace. 

"You can cum in me, Stiles. It's ok- I'm on the pill. Just fucking-GOD JESUS!" she screamed as he let go, his seed spurting inside her. This set her off too, and her cunt tightened around his, milking for all he had. Stiles' groans were swallowed by her mouth a she kissed him again, rolling them over until she was on top. Stiles hadn't come out of her, and she could already feel him twitching sinde her as she bounced on top of him, grinding and twisting her hips like she had been all night. It was 2am- Lydia's favourite time to play. Everyone was bound to be asleep, and she had very private thoughts at this time in the morning...normally at the weekend with Stiles in the same bed as her. 

"You'll be the death of me, Martin," Stiles said huskily, cupping both her breasts in his hands and pinching the nipples and she balanced herself with her hands on his chest. 

"At least you'll die happy," she breathed in response.

"I guess you have a point," he said softly as he pulled away. Lydia dismounted him, and they both groaned as they separated. Lydia curled up into his side and wrapped an arm around her, pulling the blankets up over them. 

"I'm glad we're doing this. I can't really see myself doing much at the weekends besides this anymore," Lydia said, resting her head on Stiles' chest. Stiles felt a little twinge of happiness in his heart. 

"Go to sleep Lydia. And in the morning we'll go to the diner, 'kay?" he asked, kissing the top of Lydia's messy head.

"Yeah, sure. Night Stiles," Lydia replied, placing a soft kiss on his pectoral and closing her eyes.

"Night Lydia," Stiles replied, as he switched off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really wanna write where Stiles and Lydia get in a relationship! I just love them together too much!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and this is my first time writing heterosexual sex, so don't judge me too harshly :P xx


	4. Frozen Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles return home...

The park seemed to be frozen in a Winter Wonderland; petals were frozen solid, leaves were sparkling and the gravel crunched wetly under Stiles and Lydia's feet as they walked their familiar route. Mothers with strollers containing gurgling babies walked past them, giving them warm smiles. Their stomachs were full of grease sandwiches and black coffee which had helped numb the mild hangovers thery were still nursing. They'd woken up squashed together- Lydia half sprawled over Stiles' chest with her hair trailing over both of them. They'd both woken up in a mess of dried sweat and cum and messy hair. Lydia bagged first go in the shower, and Stiles joined her moments later, tracing the curves of her body with soapy hands and washing her hair with magic fingers. It was intimate in a way that nothing else was. 

Stiles looked down at their hands, inches apart, and Lydia's were wrapped in cream fingerless gloves. His own fingers were tinged a slight blue, and he pulled his hoodie's sleeves over them. Lydia saw the move, and she grabbed Stiles' hand without thinking, prising it out of the fabric and linking her fingers with his. She looked up and saw Stiles smile a little, his pale lips curved. "I remember there was a time when I would've had a panic attack if we were doing this back then," he joked, and Lydia smiled widely. Stiles stopped walking and pulled a frozen rose off a bush that they had passed. The pink petals were solid, and tiny diamonds dripped down the stem. He gave it to her and Lydia twirled it around in her free hand, carefully avoiding the thorns.

"You haven't had a panic attack in a while," she mused, still looking at the rose with interest. No one had given her a frozen rose, not even Jackson...but he'd never been one for sentimental gestures. "You still take your Adderall?" Stiles patted his back pocket, and they both heard the sound of his medicine rattle in its bottle. 

"The panic attacks seemed to have taken a back seat now. Nothing makes me nervous anymore," he said, shrugging. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Not even me naked?" She asked, flicking her tongue along her bottom lip and grinning like a cat. Stiles' whiskey eyes went wide.

"Okay...that makes me a little nervous." Lydia giggled and bumped her shoulder with his. 

"You know who that is?" she asked when they'd reached the fountain in the middle of the park. Snakes shot water from their mouthes as they curled their way around a young woman with flowing hair and a face of horror. Flames seemed to lick around her feet. She pointed up at the statue, and Stiles' eyes followed her finger. Stiles shook his head. "Her name was Cassandra. She was the daughter of King Prium and Queen Hekuba. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite, it was said, that the god Apollo granted her the gift of prophecy. However, when she rejected him, he grew angry and cursed her. He said that her prophecies, and the ones made by her decendants, would never been believed. She was captured during the Trojan War, which she predicted, and was then killed by her lover's jealous wife," she said, moving closer to his body so that her front was touching his side. 

"That's a creepy story, but I love it when you tell it" Stiles said, and Lydia hummed in agreement, blushing slightly. "She sounds a bit like you." She shot him a look and Stiles tried to explain herself. "You yourself are immune. No one believed you, even when you said that you felt something bad coming. It wasn't until it happened that people believed."

"Yeah, you have a point," she said, remembering all the time in her life when all she felt was indecision. "But I don't hope to get killed by a jealous lover." Stiles just grinned down at her. 

"I don't think that's gonna happen," he said. "We should head back, it's pretty late already. The others will start to talk" He offered her his wrist, and she saw the dial said quarter past 4. 

"Let them talk!" she said, an evil grin on her face. "But you're right- it'll take us a while to get home and it's starting to get colder." She blew out a puff of breath to emphasise her point, and they both watched it condense in the air. The sky above them was turning grey and heavy clouds were forming. They walked quickly back to the motel, still hand-in-hand. They couldn't help but giggle at the mess of their bedsheets and the piles of still damp clothes over the carpet. 

"I think I'm gonna need a new pair of jeans," Stiles said, picking them up and wringing out one of the legs. A few splashes of cold water hit the carpet. Lydia giggled, and then pouted when she saw a scrap of navy blue fabric hanging off the corner of the bed, half-hidden by the bedsheets.

"Oh, these were my favourite!" she said, the scrap of lace hanging from the end of her finger. There were three holes in the pattern where Stiles' fingers had dug in and ripped them off of her the previous night. He just gave her a naughty grin. 

"Let's just say they died happily," he said as he walked off into the bathroom, leaving Lydia alone in the main room. She picked up their damp clothes and dumped them in some plastic bags she'd brought with her. As she stuffed hers in, she shot a long look at the rose she'd placed on the bedsheets next to her ruined underwear; the petals had thawed, so there was a small damp patch beneath the flower on the sheets. She could even smell it. She knew her's and Stiles' relationship was based on friendship, trust and sex...but it didn't mean they didn't appreciate one another's romantic jestures. She knew she'd been the object of his affection for a long time, and she knew he was still adjusting to what they were doing. She remembered the woozy smile on his face when she'd brought him breakfast in bed from the diner while he was nursing a particularly miserable hangover from 2 weeks ago. She'd joked that he'd looked like a dancer from the Danse Macabre, and it'd made him chuckle. They'd cuddled in the bed and watched bad daytime TV until he felt up for the two hour drive back to Beacon Hills. Even if it was after dark. Stiles came back into the room, both of their washbags in hand, and he threw Lydia her own. She caught it with one hand and stuffed it in a corner of her bag. Stiles gave her a little clap, and she took a graceful bow. They both whirled around the room together, picking up and chucking various things. 

Stiles carried Lydia's bag down the flight of steps that lead down to the carpark, while Lydia returned the key to the office. When she climbed into the Jeep, she found the heater on, and her body shivered at the sudden change in temperature. They talked about nothing in particular for most of the journey, comparing their now switched on phones with one another. Stiles won by two death-threat voicemails from Derek. The sky got darker above them, and headlights from cars going the opposite way seemed to get brighter. They both groaned at the light. When they passed the Beacon Hills border sign, Stiles sighed.

"Back to normality, I guess? Or whatever we have that's normal in our lives," he said, and Lydia hummed sadly, fiddling with her curls. 

"I wish i could just live in the weekends," she said, and Stiles raised an eyebrow and flashed a grin.

"What? Spend a night in a club with a wet me, and then spend the rest of it next to a naked me in bed?" he asked, and Lydia laughed. 

"Yeah, something like that."

\---V---v---

Lydia found Allison sitting outside her house as she walked around the corner. She and Stiles both agreed to drop her off there so no one became suspicious. She was wrapped up in a coat and pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Her nose and cheeks were pink. "How long have you been sitting out here?" Lydia asked, pulling Allison inside her house as she unlocked the door.

"15 minutes? Where have you been?" Allison asked, stripping off her coat and hanging it up. "Did you not get my texts?"

"All 10 of them," Lydia replied. "And if you must know, I was visiting my cousin and there wasn't any signal, so I didn't get anything." Allison followed her into the kitchen, where Lydia proceeded to make hot chocolate.

"If you were visiting your cousin...how'd you get those hickeys?" Allison asked, rubbing her hand down the side of her own throat. Lydia rushed to the mirror in the hallway and saw the small purple marks down the side of her neck. _Damn Stiles and his beautiful lips!_ she thought. 

"Let's just say that my cousin is a little over-zealous," Lydia said, re-entering the kitchen as her usual collected self. Allison screwed up her nose. 

"They're your cousin, Lydia! That's disgusting!" She said, and Lydia raised her eyebrow.

"He's my second cousin, Allison. Don't think of me as to go so low to get my kicks from my family. Also, when you were with Scott, notice that I never made animal jokes and weirded out from it," she replied, and Allison mumbled a "Sorry". 

"Why didn't you tell us where you'd gone? You were at the pack meeting and then _poof_!" She asked, and Lydia sipped at her drink. They had noticed that they'd disappeared, but she hadn't mentioned Stiles.

"It was a spur of the moment trip," Lydia explained.

"What about Stiles?" Allison asked, and Lydia's throat tightened. Of course they noticed him. 

"He drove me up to the cabin and picked me up earlier," she lied, and hid her mouth behind a topping of cream and marshmallows. Allison huffed.

"I guess Derek didn't have to freak out, then," she said, and Lydia stilled, watching Allison with a curious and focused gaze. "When Peter pointed out the two if you had gone, Derek got all weird and possessive and started saying that we should look for you two. He was also putting a lot of emphasis on looking for Stiles. Cora calmed him down and the meeting ended. I swear the guy was gonna flip a table if he didn't get out and start looking for Stiles," she explained. Lydia's heart seemed to stop beating. Derek _looking_ for Stiles. Derek getting _possessive_ over Stiles. That was wrong. Stiles was _hers_ and no one else's. Not even Mr Big Bad and Broody Alpha Hale's. "You ok in there, Lydia?" Allison wondered, waving a hand in front of her friend's spaced-out face. Lydia snapped back and smiled.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm always fine."


	5. Stilinski Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the Sheriff talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some father/son-bonding girl talk :P
> 
> Basically all fluff!

"Son?" Sheriff Stilinksi said, popping his head around his son's bedroom door. Through the rising sunlight coming through the half-curtained window, he could see a lump under the duvet that was made of the last of his bloodline. A pile of clothes lay on the floor next to the head of the bed, the jeans half haiding underneath. He'd clearly been too tired to get undressed _before_ he got into bed. There was a grunt and a muffled sound from under the duvet and the Sheriff smiled. "How was last night?" He eased himself into Stiles' desk chair, the springs and levers squeaking slightly. 

"Freaking amazing," Stiles mumbled, his spikey head popping out from under his duvet and his sleepy eyes blinking slowly. His plump lips were curved up in a crooked smile. He shuffled himself up over the duvet so only his arms, head and shoulders were bare. 

"All this stuff with Lydia sorted now?" Sheriff asked, and Stiles nodded. Since telling his dad he ran with a pack of werewolves, neither of them had hidden anything from eachother. Not even the fact that Stiles went out with Lydia every weekend and didn't come back til late with the dregs of a hangover. However, he'd decided to keep the detail of them being 'friends with benefits' quiet. Stiles never told lies...just partial truths. 

"Yeah, we're like best buds now," he said, and the Sheriff chuckled. 

"I remember a boy a few years ago who would've fainted if Lydia Martin even looked at him," he said, and Stiles held back a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"I said that to her yesterday when she held my hand." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. Not one of those 'oh-did-she?-like-I'd-believe-you', but a 'good-for-you-son-but-I-want-details'. "We were walking through the park like we do every week, and she just grabbed my hand. Just like that," Stiles said, a small sad smile twinging his lips. "It was like a dream come true."

"You still like her that way, right? 'Cause it sounds to me like she likes you that way," the Sheriff said, and Stiles flopped his head down onto a cool patch of pillow.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving her that way, dad. And I hope she never stops liking me that way either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles isn't really over Lydia and the Sheriff knows what's up? That works. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but it was just supposed to be a shot of emotionally fluffy stuff for you :)
> 
> It gets more serious further on x
> 
> Please carry on reading and thank you all for getting it this far :) xxxx


	6. Dancing On The Poles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles sneak off and Derek follows. Oh, and Peter nearly gets his throat ripped out. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to write some Sneaky!Derek for a long time :)
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Stiles and Lydia sat on the couch in Derek's living room as the pack meeting drew on. Scott was curled up on Isaac's lap in the armchair, and Allison sat in the other, giving them a hard glare. Derek leaned against the wall, Cora's head resting on his leg as she sat on the floor beside him. Peter sat a little way off, cross-legged on the table reading an old book. Cora was commanding eveyone's attention with the whole history of plant Kelpi, which werenow making their way to Beacon Hills only two days after they made the fairies clear off, bar Stiles, Lydia and Derek's. Derek watched the inconspicuous couple, taking in their heads, which were resting against one another, and Stiles' arm that snaked behind Lydia's head on the back of the couch. He could hear both their heartbeats- quicker than normal and in harmony. They kept shooting questioning glances at each other and shaking their heads almost imperceptably. Cora was just going into a speech about Kelpi's abilities when Lydia said quietly to Stiles,

"Hey, Stiles? Would you be able to drive me to the hospital? I just remembered that I have to have blood test." She squeezed his knee. They played this game every week; creating a make-believe scenario in which they could slip away to his car and go to the club. 

"Yeah, sure," Stiles said, yanking on his trainers. Lydia got up off the sofa and waited for him, taking in the pattern of moles on the back of his neck. Soon, red nail welts would join them. Derek watched her eye him hungrily.

"You didn't tell me you had to go to the hospital," Allison said, overhearing. "Are you ok?" Lydia just fixed her with her usual face.

"Yes. Can't a girl have her secrets?" She replied, and Allison shrugged, sinking back into the chair. She grabbed Stiles hand and all but dragged him from the loft. Stiles waved goodbye over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. 

"I think we should end the meeting there," Derek said, pushing off the wall. Cora just looked up at him.

"I didn't finish!" she complained, and Derek fixed her with a look.

"All our pack isn't here," he said flatly, reaching for and shrugging on his leather jacket. 

"Going after them, nephew?" Peter asked, not looking up from his book. Derek ignored him. "Prepare to find them on a street corner." His jeering breath was cut short with a scrappy gasp as Derek's hand clenched around his throat and his claws dug into the soft skin. Derek's eyes bled scarlet and he growled, low and deep.

"I'll never find Stiles there," he gritted out, squeezing a little more. Black spots appeared in the corners of Peter's vision and he let out a croaky,

"Just kidding!"

Derek let go of Peter and turned to face his pack. "Stay here," he growled, and he stormed from his loft.

"Where's he going?" Scott asked, looking over at Cora. She shrugged.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked sarcastically, massaging the red claw marks and purple bruises that circled his neck.

\---V---v---

The darkness on the unlit road and the cars ahead of him hid Derek's Camaro from the view of the Jeep 4 cars ahead. He had the radio on, some alt-rock station, but it was on low. His heart was pounding hard and fast. He was sick of being curious. He was sick of hearing Peter's theories that he'd been spewing all week. Tonight was almost the night he'd silenced him for good. He almost missed the Jeep take a sharp left due to his inner ramblings and he veered acutely. He stalled a little, watching the Jeep swerve into a seedy-looking motel's car park and parked next to a set of steps. He waited until Stiles and Lydia had exited the Jeep, backpacks in hand, and walked to the small office before parking the Camaro in a dark, shadowed space away from all the other beaten up cars. Stiles' rugged Jeep fitted in perfectly. His heart fluttered as he watched the two figures climb the set of stairs, the girl grabbing the boy's hand as they reached a room a few doors across from the stairs. He held his breath as he watched the two figures disappear into the room together, and the door shut. _They stayed in the same room together?_ Derek felt anger towards Lydia- why didn't she give Stiles privacy? Why did she insist on being so close to him when all she'd done was ignore him all their lives? He resisted the urge to go knock on the door and give Lydia a piece of his mind. Then he'd kiss Stiles like he'd always wanted to, until Stiles reciprocated his love with the same gesture. He continues to argue with himself inside his car until the couple's bedroom door opened. The two figures walked down the stairs and he almost didn't recognise them; Lydia dressed in a black dress with thin straps and a plunging neckline, strips of gems and diamonds wrapped around her torso. Her hair was piled up on the back of her head in a spiky bun, the orange lights catching the glitter in her hair. 

Stiles, however, captivated him. His long legs were encased in black jeans, diamonds dripping down his legs from his belt loops, and his torso was cloaked in a black long-sleeved shirt. The collar was flared wide open, revealing the tiniest tease of chest hair. They both wore battered combat boots. They walked out of the car park hand-in-hand, Lydia laughing about something Stiles said. Derek's heart squeezed. When they disappeared from sight, Derek quickly followed them, not willing to let them out of sight for more than a few seconds. He followed them for ten minutes, listening to Lydia go on about 'dancing on the poles'. Stiles was agreeing enthusiastically, and it all piqued Derek's curiosity. In the background, Derek could hear the thundering sound of the bass dropping. He turned the corner the couple had just turned, and he stopped still. A club with the luminous blue neon sign reading 'Diamond Falls' was in front him, with a line of people dressed similarly to Stiles and Lydia outside. In his dark clothes, he could easily fit in, and he watched Stiles and Lydia flash two glittering green bracelets at the bouncer on the door. He patted Stiles on the shoulder as he passed. 

\---V---v---

Derek was sat at the best spot in the bar- hidden enough not to be seen plainly by his targets, but accessible enough to see the rest of the club. It was absolutely packed, even right back to the back door, where he'd used his claws to jimmy open the door. From his seat, he could see Lydia and Stiles on the dance floor, dancing with another couple. Lydia had her legs wrapped around the guy's waist as they gyrated, while Stiles had his hands on the front of the girl's thighs as she pushed back against him, grinding themselves together. Derek almost lost all sense at the sight of Stiles looking so debauched and raunchy. A tap on his shoulder turned him around in his seat to face the bar keep, who placed a beer in front of him. He started to tell him that he hadn't ordered anything, but the bar keep cut him off with a wise-crack grin.

"From the chick over there," he said, pointing in the vague direction of a pretty blonde wearing a blue dress. She flashed him a seductive grin and sipped on her cocktail, keeping eye contact with Derek. Derek quickly slipped from his chair and into the crowd, leaving the beer untouched, his cheeks burning.

"Excuse me, bar keep? I wish to purchase the alcohol, please?" A man with long hair said, sliding into Derek's vacant stool.

\---V---v---

"Stiles! One of the poles is free!" Lydia yelled in Stiles's ear, her eyes firmly fixed on the only free metal pole out of five on the stage in the room. Stiles turned and his eyes lit up excitedly. They both pushed roughly to the stage, and Stiles grabbed the pole, making some pretty brunette get down dejectedly. Normally he would've been a gentleman and let her have the pole, but the alcohol fizzing through his system and his sheer desire to dance overrode that function. The mini shower that rained down around the pole soaked his shirt and, in the end, he undid the buttons and let it cling to his torso, exposing his thin dark happy trail and lightly toned abs. He rubbed and spun and worked the pole until he had quite a crowd, earning plenty of wolf whistles from guys and girls alike. Lydia devoured the sight hungrily. She loved Stiles whatever he was like, but this was when she truly and whole-heartedly _needed_ him. A guy came up and danced behind her, rocking her hips back and forth with his, but her gaze stayed firmly locked on Stiles.

When Stiles came down off the stage, he earned a few phone numbers and praises. Lydia pushed off the guy she was dancing with and grabbed Stiles' hand, dragging him to a dark corner. She devoured him hungrily, running her hands anywhere she could get them on his wet body. She didn't care that they were in public, she just needed him. "Do something to me, Stiles," she moaned in his ear, and he attacked her neck, nipping at it and ghosting his tongue over it. His hands ran down over the sides of her damp dress, damp from where his own wet body was pressed against her. His hands snaked under the hem and to the soft silk of her underwear. He rubbed at her through the material, illicit into soft groans from her mouth that he swallowed with his pouty lips. He canted his nail at the right moment as it slid over her slit, and she groaned as she came, sinking her teeth into the meaty flesh of his shoulder. They rocked together for a while, Lydia trying not to let her legs shake while Stiles held her up. 

"If I knew me dancing on a pole did this to you, I'd be doing it everyday," Stiles said, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. Lydia let out a breathy groan.

\---V---v---

Derek could help but me mesmorised by the way Stiles danced; his hips moving in perfect time with the moment, the close proximity of his crotch to another hard straight object had him starting to tighten in his pants. Beside the obvious arousal he was suddenly felling, he couldn't help but be surprised. This Stiles and this Lydia were so very different to the ones he knew back in Beacon Hills. These ones showed no inhibitions, no wariness- just utter confident sexiness. When Stiles stopped dancing, he almost pouted, desperate to see more. Instead, he saw Stiles and Lydia begin to make out in a dark corner and Lydia cum all because of Stiles' talented, dextorous fingers. His eyes had locked with Lydia's when she did a sweep of the room, and the surprise and panic in them was almost tangible. He stared back, unable to not. Still locking eyes with him, she whispered up into Stiles's ear, and he jerked back slightly. She wrapper her arms around his waist and pulled him close, her eyes snapping to Stiles momentarily. She flashed a seductive grin at him and rolled her hips into his crotch. Derek himself shuddered as Stiles did, and his pants became tighter. He watched the couple walk off the floor, and Lydia shot him a triumphant-looking smile over her shoulder. 

_He's mine_ it seemed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could resist adding a little Sam Winchester wishing to purchase 'the alcohol' :) a quote for @CaptainHaldirPotter xx
> 
> Derek's reactions were hard to write out for this, but I hope I done good :) xxx


	7. Me Or Someone Else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia questions Stiles on their relationship and what they really mean to each other after seeing Derek shook her up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut guys....basically. A little bit of fluff too :)

Lydia and Stiles had sex that night with renewed vigour. Lydia swallowed down Stiles' hard cock greedily, keeping her eyes locked on him as he ran a hand through her hair and moaned. Little stuttering gasps left his lips, and he bit down to stop groaning too loudly. Lydia loved the sweaty, musky scent of pure Stiles as his soft curls tickled her nose, and she flicked her tongue along his freneum once she'd extracted her lips from him. He keened and lifted his hips in the need for more friction. She tried to pin him down with her hands, but his hips kept bucking and the noises he was making were so obscene that Lydia gave up sucking him off and kissed him instead. 

"Please, Lydia," he groaned against her clavicle, running his lips against her soft skin. Lydia let out a shaky breath. She could just cum from listening to Stiles' sex voice for a long time. 

"I'll give you whatever you need, Stiles," she breathed, rubbing her hips against his. Stiles placed a nip on her neck and his eyes shone in the low lamp light as he pulled her down so his lips moved against the shell of her ear.

"I need to get you on your back, spread your legs, and eat you out until you're screaming my name. I won't stop, not even when you're trembling and my mouth is full of your cum. I'll keep going until you can't even think," he growled, and Lydia let out a whimpering moan, feeling her skimpy underwear become slicker. 

"Fuck yes, Stiles," she groaned as his hands ran down her back and cupped her ass, squeezing hard. Stiles quickly flipped them over and slid down the bed, hooking his long fingers into into her underwear and wrenching them off. Lydia whimpered when his warm breath ghosted over her wet slit."Stiles!" She gasped, as his tongue flicked over her, light teasing touches with the tip. He teased a little more until Lydia began to beg, her voice a breathy whine as she babbled half-phrases. He dove in and she screamed as he rode over her clit multiple times. Her skin was burning with heat and her brain was already fuzzy. She panted as he took his clit between his teeth and toyed with it, and she dug her fingers into his hair, her nails leaving marks on his neck beside his moles. "More, Stiles! More! I'm almost there!" She gasped, her legs trembling slightly. Stiles grinned impishly and pulled away, blowing on her wet skin. His eyes seemed to be on fire. She have out an almost-scream of frustration and thumped the mattress half-heartedly with her free hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her lips and cheeks were a vibrant shade of pink. Her frustration ended with a choked scream as Stiles delved back in and sucked with renewed finesse, and she came instantaneously. "Stiles!" She screamed as her legs spasmed and Stiles tidied her up with a few more licks, leaving her to take in juddering breaths. Her fingers went slack in his hair, and she wriggled slightly. It wasn't the end though. He certainly kept his promise.

\---V---v---

Lydia and Stiles were curled up, still giggling about the man who banged on the other side of their wall and yelled at them to shut up. Stiles was playing with a section of Lydia's hair, while Lydia lay sideways on the bed, her head on Stiles' abdomen. They were both spent and content enough to just talk and spend time in companionable quiet. The red clock on the wall showed 11:30pm. "How much didn't you think he heard?" Lydia asked, tracing spirals on Stiles' skin.

"From the way he sounded? Everything," Stiles said, and they both giggled, Lydia blushing. Stiles watched Lydia's face smile sadly and fall into a pensive look. "What's happenin' in that big beautiful brain of your's?" He asked.

"If you had to pick between two people, Stiles, me or someone else, who would you chose?" Lydia asked carefully. Stiles just cocked his head.

"Do I know this someone else? Has something happened?" He asked, his heart skipping slightly. The thought of Lydia with someone else, doing what they do, talking about what they talked about shredded his heart. 

"God no! Nothing's happened! Don't worry, Stiles!" Lydia rushed, sitting up and placing a calming hand on his body as he sat up. The bed sheet rolled off her and pooled around her hips, revealing her bare breasts and stomach. Both were marred lightly with love bites. "But you would know them, yes."

"I would always pick you," Stiles said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, tracing his fingers over its curve. 

"Even with insufficient evidence of who that person was?" Lydia asked, opting to use an awe-struck tone to hide the little bubble of happiness in her chest. Stiles smirked and lent forward, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

"Even with insufficient evidence," he repeated, staring solemnly into Lydia's green eyes. Lydia couldn't help but stare back, completely speechless. She'd thought the two of them had jumped that hurdle and had landed on the straight and narrow of Friends With Benefits. Clearly not. Without thinking, she surged forward and pressed her lips to Stiles', curling her arms around his neck. Stiles placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, their two hot bodies pressed against one another. 

"Goddamn the things you say, Stiles," she said against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to Iceland tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until Thursday x hope this keeps you satisfied, but I'll still write while I'm away xx
> 
> Thank you for making this story the best thing I've ever written for the public xx I love you guys x


	8. Peter Ships Stydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets mopey and Peter reveals his side in the fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wifi in Iceland so I can update!! Huzzah!!!

p>Peter watched his nephew in amusement from the doorway as Derek sulked silently on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling with hard red eyes and his arms were crossed over his broad chest. He was still wearing his boots. It was half 3 in the morning, and he'd been like it for 2 hours already. "Are you going to say something, or do I have to chase you out of my room?" He threatened, his red eyes snapping to Peter in the dark. Peter just huffed a laugh.

"Unrequited love's a bitch, huh? Maybe you should go write about it? Write a song? I know for a fact Stiles _loves_ guitar music..." He said, seating himself into the armchair by the door. The room was still dark, but the moon coming through the window repressed the shadows a little. Derek growled lowly, and Peter sighed. "C'mon, Derek! Stop stinking the loft out with depression. Even Cora's gone out!" The grumble Derek made made the darkness richer. 

"I'm not unrequited," he said, looking back up at the ceiling. 

"Then why're you being so sour to me, Derek? Did you actually find the couple on a street corner wearing fishnets and fur coats?" he teased, unable to resist, and he suddenly found himself being thrown against Derek's bedroom wall. Small cracks appeared in the plaster. He really should've seen it coming. 

"No!" Derek snarled, phasing so his fangs protruded and his eyes burned brighter. As suddenly as they'd appeared, they retracted and he collapsed onto his bed, resting his head in his hands. Peter picked himself up, rubbing his back; he maybe a werewolf, but he was a werewolf in his late 30s. He deposited himself back in the armchair, looking gingerly at the cracks in the wall he'd made. 

"So what did you see them doing?" He asked.

"They were in a club and they were just so _different_. Confident. Dirty. I hardly recognised them. And then they went off into a corner and...and..." Derek became speechless, the sight he saw a few hours ago burning through his mind.

"I can see there's more to it than that," Peter said, suddenly feeling like he did years before when he helped Derek comfort Cora after she was cheated on by her boyfriend. Derek snorted.

"You already know there's more to it," he said, grouchy. Peter shrugged and smirked.

"Of course I do. I'm the Alpha. I also know that you should just leave them alone." Derek made a noise of indignation and began to speak angrily, but Peter stopped him with a snarl. "They're doing this for a reason, Derek. Are you willing to mess with something that has been 8 years in the making? Stiles is where he's always wanted to be."

"So I'm just supposed to stand aside and let that _abomination_ take him from me?" Derek roared, his mind snickering at what he'd called Lydia. Peter just raised an eyebrow.

"Was he ever with you in the first place?" He asked, and he shut the door with a click behind him. Derek pondered this, heart sick, in the lonely darkness.

\---V---v---

Lydia and Stiles' drive home was awkward, in a way. The previous night's revelations had left them with thoughts neither had expected: Can I do this sort of thing on a daily basis back home? Do I still want her this way? 

"Still want to live in the weekend?" Stiles teased, remembering what Lydia had said the previous week and trying to lighten the mood. Lydia smiled. She liked that Stiles listened to her and remembered. 

"Always do," she teased back. The sinking feeling she'd almost constantly since seeing Derek still weighed on her. Why had he been there? Stiles, that's why, she thought. Since when Derek interested in her Stiles? All he'd done was push him away and make him feel worthless, despite the countless times he had the knowledge that'd saved the pack. Derek still treated him like a 16-year-old ADHD teenage who couldn't stop talking. They drove into Beacon Hills with Dexy's Midnight Runner playing quietly on the radio. When they pulled onto the curb before Lydia's house, they sat there like two teenagers coming back from their first date. Lydia grabbed her bag and watched in awe as Stiles leapt out his side of the Jeep and walked around. She had to suppress a giggle as he opened her door for her. "Thank you," she said, hopping out. She found the action of gentlemanly ways endearing, so she decided to award him. In the middle of the pavement and a few people, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She cupped his jaw, her yellow-lacquered nails contrasting with his milky skin. Stiles' eyes blew wide, but he quickly relaxed into it. To taunt him, she pulled away just as he pushed back, and she grinned when his delicious lips pouted. "See ya later, Stiles," she said, and she walked off. Stiles just looked after her and have her back a floppy wave before getting back into his car, trying to get over the fact Lydia Martin has given him a _real kiss_.

\---V---v---

Hidden by the tree line opposite Lydia's house, Derek watched, his eyes bleeding red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a secret philosophical fanboy :P thanks to one of my commenters/fans who thought this was a good idea and I totally agree :) xxx
> 
> I dedicate this chapter the girls who came with me to Iceland and who made my time there worthwhile and who decided to be 'making memories' with me (Bless Ella for the catchphrase) :P xxx


	9. Blind Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Lydia argue...but who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta the really big, important scene that'd change the whole tone of the story. Everything the three characters have felt will alter this in some way, and it was pretty tricky to plan.
> 
> Enjoy xxx
> 
> Oh, and Happy New Year :) x

Lydia flopped down onto her soft bed, easing off her green heels. She winced as they tugged at the skin slightly; she needed to get a new pair that were a little bigger. Every muscle in her body ached from the previous night; her legs felt a little like jelly from kissing Stiles, her fingers felt creaky from turning into claws in Stiles' back all night, and her heart was still pounding from the rush of her actions. She arched her hips up so she could shimmy off her skirt, and it slipped to the floor beside her bed. Her t-shirt was the next to go, and she tied up her hair in a loose bun as she walked to her bathroom, humming an undescript tune under her breath.

As the bathroom door down the hall closed, Derek rushed into the room through the window, Lydia's curtains flapping behind him. His over-sensitive ears caught the sound of the shower running and Lydia singing an out-of-date pop song into her shampoo bottle. He sat down on the end of the bed, twisting his fingers together as his own anger twisted within him. The pipes in the wall shuddered as the water was turned off and the shower curtain rattled as the curtain was slid over it. Lydia reappeared in her bedroom doorway a few moments later, having donned a pair of sleep shorts and a tank. She didn't even bat an eyelid at the grumpy-looking Alpha sitting on her bed.

"What do you want, Derek?" she asked, as if it was the most natural thing to have a 23-year-old werewolf sitting on her bed, and walking over to her CD collection and shuffling through the plastic covers.

"We need to talk," Derek said simply, unmoving. 

"Uh huh," Lydia hummed, her eyes skimming over the back of a Marianas Trench album. "What about?"

"What you're doing with Stiles." Lydia suddenly turned stiff, and her heart threatened to leap out of her mouth. She slowly turned to face Derek, her eyes narrowed, and found that the werewolf had moved closer to her, standing no more than a metre away from her sore body. She set her mouth into a hard line.

"And what am I doing with him, Derek? Tell me," she said. It wasn't a question. She was ordering the Alpha.

"You are taking what is _mine_ ," Derek growled, taking one step forward and crowding into her personal space, hoping to intimidate her. But, he was with Lydia, so like Hell was that going to happen.

"What's 'your's'? When was Stiles ever your's, Derek?" she asked, taking one small step forward. It was enough to push Derek back, his eyes starting to tint red.

"He was always mine," he said, fangs poking at his bottom lip. The urge to kill her was getting stronger, but his humanity was better than that.

"He's not your's, Derek. You're loving him blindly. You know nothing about him. You may know a few things, but I know the most. I know everything about him. And if he was your mate, you would've claimed him weeks ago. Before we ended up doing all this. And I know that you saw us last night, and what we were doing. So, go on, tell me he was doing things that proved he belonged to _you_ ," Lydia bit, filling Derek's head with the images of them kissing and dancing in the club. "I've been the object of Stiles' desire for as long as anyone can remember, and from what he told me last night in bed, I can safely say that I am his and he is mine. I suggest you get over this little wolf crush before he gets hurt over something you said." She backed Derek up against her bed, just so his calves were pressed into the side. Doubt and sadness was beginning to creep into his heart, and his eyes turned back to their usual colour.

"What did he tell you last night?" Derek asked, his curiousity taking the better of him. Lydia smirked and turned around, playing with her CDs again. It took a lot of courage to turn your back on someone as dangerous as Derek when he was angry.

"I asked him if he had to pick between the two of us, who would he pick. He said me," she said quietly, her lips twinging at the memory. Derek listened to her heartbeat- she told the truth. Derek was just able to hold back the little sob that almost escaped him. "Face it, Derek," she said, turning around and leaning back against her dresser. She wore the same smile she'd given Derek the previous night. "He's mine." The words had barely left her mouth before Derek jumped out of the window and ran back home at full wolf-warp. Lydia blew out a breath and flopped back onto her bed, ignore the warm spot beneath her les where Derek had been sitting. Her heart was pounding. She'd won. She'd beaten Derek for Stiles and was still alive. But why did she feel empty? Like her victory was hollow?She chewed on her lip for a moment before reaching for her phone and texting Stiles.

_Come over now. Need to talk to you x_


	10. "I Have To Go..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hears what Lydia has to say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed wth the idea of all this happening behind Stiles' back and him never finding out, but I thought Stiles having a say in the matter made it more interesting.
> 
> Enjoy :) xxx

When the door was opened, Stiles was comfronted with a teary-eyed Lydia, just holding it together. He immediatley pulled her into his arms and kicked the door closed behind him, cradling her head into his neck. Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist and began to sob, feeling the warm t-shirt beneath her become damp. "What's the matter?" he asked, stroking her hair and leaning back to look at her.

"Derek...was...here," she hiccupped, rubbing at her left eye like a sleepy child. Stiles brow furrowed.

"That made you upset?" he asked, and Lydia shook her head into his shoulder.

"He came to talk to me about you," she said, taking a deep breath, and pulling away from him. Stiles kept his hands on her hair, smoothing it down and oushing it away from her face.

"What about me? What did he want?" he asked, and Lydia hiccupped agagin. Stiles handed her a packet of tissues from his back pocket and she accepted them with a small smile. Soon, the smell of eucalyptus oil over-took their noses.

"Remember last night when I asked you to chose between me and someone else?" she asked, and Stiles nodded, his mouth set. "And when we were at the club we made out after you came off the stage?" Another nod. "And when I told you you would know the person I asked you chose compared to me? Well, Derek came here to talk to me about that."

"Derek was at the club last night?" Stiles asked, sounding confused. Lydia nodded. "What was he doing there?"

"He followed us, Stiles," she said, and Stiles' plush mouth formed into a little O. "Last night I wanted to now if you would pick between me or Derek." A single tear tracked down her face and, Stiles brushed it away with his thumb before Lydia even registered it. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Derek wants me?" he asked quitley, gold eyes shining. Lydia started to feel a little scared. What if Stiles prefered that idea over being with her? What if what they had was just short lived and with no strings attached? She had to admit Derek had a certain allure about him- what if that was enough to sway Stiles over to his team? A choked sob escaped her lips and Stiles pulled her back to him, resting his chin on top of her head. He could feel her shoulders shaking beneath him as if they were making mountains, whereas his mind was a smooth and hard as ice. "I have to go," he said in a hard tone, and Lydia pulled away, stunned.

"What?" she asked quietly, one of her hands sliding to the side of his neck. Stiles pulled it off and placed a quick kiss to its palm.

"I have to go now," he said, before opening to front door and walking out, closing it behind him. The only sound in the house was Lydia's heavy and fast breathing.


	11. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk...well, Stiles does the talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Derek to get his ass whooped. About time too!
> 
> Don't feel to bad about Derek- he was a little dickish in handling the situation, you have to admit.
> 
> Hope you like :) xx

"Derek! Derek, open the goddamn door!" Stiles yelled, banging on the door to the Hale's loft. There was no answer. He banged a little harder. "Derek Hale, if you do not open this goddamn door, I'm gonna go break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freakin'-"

"Stiles, how lovely to see you," Peter said hurriedly after opening the door to the red-face, angry teen. Stiles walked straight past him, their shoulders brushing, and Peter could feel the teen shaking under his hoodie.

"Where is he?" Stiles asked, leg jigging up and down and his hands clenching as he paced. Peter raised an eyebrow, and Cora watched cautiously from behind a partition, making sure to keep hidden.

"What do you want, Stiles?" a familiar voice asked, entering the room from a far off doorway. Derek looked the same as always, but his voice was a little quiter and his eyes looked sad. Stiles smirked in amazement.

"What do _I_ want? Did you really ask me that? I want you to not go near my girlfriend, turn her into a pile of tears and then say you _claim_ me in front of her! You just turned the strongest girl I know and love around here into a shadow!" he yelled at the Alpha. Derek stood there and took it, his face not moving. "Lydia asked me if I would pick her or you, but I didn't know it was you she was asking me about. I said her, and I would any day, night, month or year and to anyone who asked me. I'm flattered, really, that you're interested in me, but _I'm not your's_. I belong to Lydia, and she belongs to me. I've loved Lydia my entire life, and a year of running with a pack of wolves is not going to change that." Stiles paused to take a breath, his chest heaving, eyes glinting madly, hands still clenching and unclenching.

"Is that all?" Derek asked. His voice was tight and he could taste blood in his mouth where he'd been biting his cheek.

"No, it's not," Stiles said. "Stay away from my girl, and me, until you can sort yourself out and not feel the urge to ambush her in her bedroom." With that, Stiles stormed from the loft, slamming the door behind him. The sound reverberated throughout the loft, and Cora winced at the noise. Derek hadn't moved. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply, his chin raised.

"I told you to leave them be," Peter said, no note of taunting in his voice at all. Just truth. With that, Derek snarled a ferocious snarl, fangs and eyes on fell wolf-mode. Peter cringed slightly at his Alpha, and Cora sank to the floor, whimpering. Derek stormed from his room, and a few seconds later Peter heard an almight roar shake through their home. Cora peeked out from behind the wall, and looked at her Uncle. His face was a mas of sadness.


	12. Just A Regular Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that end's well, hey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this concluding chapter :) xx

Allison answered Lydia's front door, and was unsurprised to see Stiles on the other side of it.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, blinking rapidly. Allison sighed and stood aside, letting him in.

"Lydia called me just after you left. She told me everything, Stiles," she said, walking with Stiles beside her up to Lydia's room. "She told me about Derek and what you said. Overall, I'm both really happy for you, but be careful right now- she thinks you're mad at her." Stiles made a splutter of amazement, but reigned it in when Allison opened Lydia's bedroom door. "Hey, Lyds? Someone's here to see you," she said softly, letting Stiles pass, and then closed the door behind him. She'd give them some time alone.

Lydia was curled up in her bed under the blanket, still full clothed. She faced away from the door, but Stiles could still see her shoulders shaking as she tried not to cry. "Lydia?" he asked softly, and Lydia went still, but turned slightly.

"Stiles?" she asked quietly, and Stiles shoulders softened. He walked quickly to the bed and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her arm, begging her to look at him. She turned a little more, and Stiles was able to see her mascara-and-tear-stained face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red, some of her hair sticking to her face. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Came back for ya," he said softly, smiling down at her and brushing her hair out of the way. Lydia sniffed and sat up a little.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked, and Stiles' brow furrowed.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you about Derek? Because you're here with me instead of being with Derek?" Lydia blurted, and her eyes went wide when Stiles began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Did you really think I wanted to be with Derek?" he asked, and Lydia made a little undistinguishable noise. "Lydia, if you haven't noticed- I'm into girls." Lydia smiled a little. "Plus, I wouldn't leave my girl behind for the world." Her smile grew a little more, and she reached up to kiss him softly. She reveled in the familiar feeling of his lips dragging beneath her's and the soft skin of his jaw beneath her fingertips.

"You're girl, huh?" she asked, against his lips, and Stiles smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. _Mine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response to this fic, and i really hope you enjoyed the ending. I love writing fluffy stuff, and i thought this was sufficiently fluffy enough. What do you think? xx 
> 
> Thank you for the kudoses and comments, so keep them coming! :)
> 
> Also, thanks to the people from school and my others friends for reading this and not making _too_ much fun of the smut. It's what I do, 'kay? I'd rather the characters were getting doinked- not me :P xx


End file.
